Troublemaker
by KendallsWifey112
Summary: Afer being introuble constantly for the past 2 years Brynlee is sent to live with her cousin James and his best frineds to gain some "dicipline" only to be faced with everything she has tried to forget for the past 2 years...


Troublemaker Chapter 1!

Brynlee Marie Hope Harlow/Kendall (My OC)

Charlotte Alyson Talerico/James (BigTimeOT4)

Eliza Madison Cole /Logan (I-Am-Not-A-Smiley-Person)

Adeline Lynn Jones/Carlos (Tired And Insprired)

_**Author's Note! **_Because of the story is based around Brynlee the whole story will be in her P.O.V.

~*~Brynlee P.O.V.~*~

I sat quietly in the car as my mom lectured me. I had just done a stint in juvie.

15 days for possession and my mom was finally fed up.

This wasn't my first run in with the law, we had a history.

A bit of a flirtation if you ask me, I wasn't listening to my mom until she said this, "You're going to L.A. to stay with James and the boys." She said.

"MOM! NO! I PROMISE I won't do anything bad ever again!" I said.

"No, I already talked to Mrs. Knight you leave in 2 days." She said.

"Mom, c'mon! Please don't make me go! I promise I'll be good." I said.

"I don't know why you're complaining so much those are your best friends and ALL your trouble started after they left me and your father and brother dealt with it because we just thought you were missing them but now that it's been 2 years we are FED UP!" she said.

"Mom my 17th birthday is tomorrow you're really going to ship me off the day after my birthday?" I asked.

"Yes. This is it Bryn we are done when you turn 18 you can do whatever you want but your 17 and this is what your father and I decided." She said.

We pulled into the driveway and I got out slamming the door in the process.

~*~2 Days Later~*~

Even after all my protesting and refusing to leave was on the plane and it was landing in L.A.

I sighed and stepped off the plane and came face to face with James who had a stupid grin on his face.

With him were Mrs. Knight and Katie.

James bound to me and wrapped me in a huge bear hug.

"James I can't breathe." I said.

He let go of me.

Mrs. Knight hugged me and even Katie did.

We got my luggage and went to the car.

James talked the whole way to the Palm Woods talking a mile a minute about everything he wanted to do and show me.

I wasn't listening I just looked out the window at the passing palm trees.

We pulled into the Palm Woods parking lot and my heart started racing.

We walked into the elevator and it rose us to the 2nd story and we headed to apartment 2J.

I heard noise from behind the door.

Mrs Knight opened it and the 3 boys where playing a video game the 3 of them looked at the 4 of us and turned back to their game for a brief second then they realized who was standing in the doorway.

Before the other 2 could think Logan had jumped over them and ran to me wrapping me in a hard embrace.

"Ooof… Logan I can't breathe." I said. "What are you doing here?" Carlos asked.

He and Kendall joining us, "Um, my mom sent me here. She thinks I could use the discipline." I said.

This sent Kendall and Logan into a fit of giggles.

"You? Disciplined? Ha!" Kendall said.

"Don't start with me Mr. Knight. I'm still unhappy with you." I said.

"Oh god still?" James asked.

"Okay I'm NOT dealing with the tension for the next year so we will leave and you two are going to work this out." Mrs. Knight said.

Protests escaped all four mouths.

"No! Everyone out!" Mrs. Knight said she turned to us before she closed the door, "You got 2 hours' work it out or kill each other I'm NOT dealing with it for the next year." She said and then shut the door.

"How can you still be mad at me? It's been 2 years." Kendall finally said.

"Yah but you gotta understand where I'm coming from. I told you how I felt and you reciprocate those feeling and then just up and leave. Kendall I gave my all to you, including my virginity." I said saying the last part quietly.

"Then to just put the cherry on top, you up and leave without even saying good bye the only reason I knew you were leaving is because everyone else said bye to me even your mom and Katie and I waited and waited for you to come by and say bye. The day before you left I went to your work and you pretended you didn't even see me." I said.

"Bryn." he said but I cut him off.

"I couldn't believe your nerve you take something special from me, you tell me you love me then you just up and leave the nerve of you." I said.

"BRYNLEE!" he yelled.

I got quiet.

He grabbed my shoulders, "Breathe girl." He said.

He led me to the orange couch and sat me down.

"You got to understand where I'm coming from." He said.

"Kendall you coulda wrote me a letter for all I cared as long as you said bye and I knew you actually cared." I said.

"Bryn I care more than you realize, I couldn't say bye." He said.

"How can you NOT say bye to your best friend since 4? It's as easy as saying, 'Hey going to L.A. peace out.' I would've even accepted that." I said.

"No, you don't understand I couldn't say bye because I loved you so much and it hurt to leave you but I couldn't let the boys down after what I had did. But I just couldn't say bye." He said.

"Loved?" I asked.

"Well, do you still love me?" he asked.

"Kendall I have loved you since I was 7. Of course I still love you." I said smiling at him.

He grabbed my hand and rubbed it, "Brynlee I AM sorry for what I did you I know I should've said bye but I…I just couldn't." He said. I looked at my best friend.

His green eyes where filled with sadness.

I didn't know what to say to him…

"I really AM sorry Brynlee. Should've never hurt you like I did." He said.

I looked down at our intertwined hands, my heart jumped from my chest to my throat when I realized what was going on.

Kendall Knight my best friend and the boy I loved was telling me he still loved me.

I was so excited I was doing everything in my power to keep from grabbing him and kissing him.

I leaned over and put my head on is shoulder.

He took his hand out from mine and placed an arm around my waist.

I looked at him and smiled, "I've missed you Bryn-Bryn." He said.

"Same here." I said.

"Good." He said smiling.

I wanted to kiss him so bad like I had many times before.

We never dated only just had this "friends with benefits" thing going on.

We didn't want to upset the balance of our friendship and our friends and my cousin whom tended to act like a big brother rather than a close friend and cousin.

"Bryn, do you think that now that you're here and forgave me could I take you out on a proper date?" He asked.

I was shocked, Kendall Knight my best friend of 13 years and crush of 10 was asking me on a REAL date!

My mouth was a gape and he laughed, "You okay Lee?" he asked calling me by my nickname he only called me.

"Um, yeah and yes, I'd love to go on a date with you." I said.

"Oh, I got something to show you, I wrote a song for you it's called You're Not Alone." He said.

"Wow, YOU wrote a song for ME?" I asked.

He nodded and handed me their new, All Over Again cd I had seen it so many times before, I had received a signed copy before anyone got one.

I've heard, 'You're Not Alone' so many times before and never thought it was about me.

He pushed play on the CD player and the song blasted through the speakers of the surround sound.

I listened intently to the song and it was crazy that it was all true.

When I first get my heartbroken I called Kendall at 11 pm and we talked until 7 am and then when I had flown to Texas to visit family, my boyfriend at the time refused to come get me and I called Kendall when I was in Texas still and he was waiting for me by the gate when I got off the plane and on the days I was stressed Kendall seemed like he was the only one around.

He had been there for everything and he was always there for me and had never let me down until he left without saying good bye and in my stubborn hard head that was the first and final straw.

When the song ended a tear fell down my cheek.

I jumped up and ran to him and hugged him.

"Kendall I've heard that song SO many times but NEVER thought it was about me!" I said pulling away from him but keeping my arms wrapped around his waist.

He wrapped his around my waist and smiled down at me and he gave me what I had wanted to do since I had arrived.

He leaned down and touched his lips to mine.

I melted into his kiss and touch.

I loved kissing him and it's been 2 years since I've felt this way, like the OLD me.

Not the troublemaker, not the delinquent not anything but Brynlee Harlow.

Since I was 15 I had been getting into constant trouble and getting suspended and even kicked out of school.

Now at 17 I was feeling the happy go lucky, sweet, kind version of me since my friends had left.

"Kendall…" was all I could say when he finally pulled away from me.

"What?" he asked.

"I love you." I said and placing my head on my friends chest.

"I love you too Bryn-Bryn. Always and forever." He said.

He slowly started rocking me and I have never felt happier or safer in 2 years.


End file.
